Certain metal components operate in a harsh environment that includes high temperatures, high mechanical stresses, and potentially reactive gases or other fluids. One type of component that must operate in such an environment is a combustion engine component, such as a gas turbine blade of a gas turbine engine or a piston of an internal combustion engine. The possible effects of this type of operating environment may be considered when selecting component materials. For example, material characteristics such as resistance to heat, stress, fatigue, corrosion, erosion, and/or oxidation may be considered. Material costs and manufacturability may be considered as well, along with numerous other factors.